As thin film magnetic disc media has evolved, continuing problems have persisted with respect to the attainment of optimal disc operating conditions and magnetic properties.
One particular problem of concern has involved the maintenance of suitable, low friction characteristics on the exposed disc surface, this traditionally being attained by fluid lubricant materials applied to the disc surface to be read by a magnetic head.
While efforts to apply and maintain such lubricant coatings have engendered substantial research effort, particular attention has been devoted to the formation of roughened or textured media surfaces. These textured surfaces provide alternating arrays of recesses and peaks which are intended to prevent migration of lubricant and undesired, localized lubricant build-up or loss and reduce friction and sticking between the disk and landed head, ie., reduce stiction.
The disadvantage of providing such texturing (usually mechanical) is that it frequently caused undesired, extremely high modulation disparity due to the differences in elevation between portions of the thin film media being traversed by the magnetic head and also tended to cause head damage. (As used herein, the term elevation refers to the difference in displacement of features as measure generally parallel to the axis of disc rotation.)
The present invention is uniquely concerned with the presentation of new and enhanced micro-texturing techniques and apparatus, and the resulting thin film, magnetic media disc product, such being characterized by the attainment of tightly controlled, and localized modulation disparity, which is confined to normal head landing zones, while effectively controlling the distribution of lubricant during disc operation so as to avoid head sticking problems, commonly referred to as "stiction", such problems being produced when heads inadvertently come to rest on disc areas having excessive lubricant accumulation. In addition, optimal head glide characteristics are preserved.
The unique texturing approach of this invention is characterized by composite, physically and chemically disparate, composite micro-texturing which produces synergistic benefits in providing extraordinarily improved modulaltion and virtual elimination of stiction in the head landing zone and across the remainder of the disc.